Le Bizutage
by ValouPili
Summary: Bella Swan travaille depuis peu dans une association qui aborde la sexualité auprès des jeunes. Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant arrive enfin mais ... si Bella y gagnait bien plus qu'elle n'y croyait ? AH et OS !
1. Le Bizutage

_**C**oucou tout le monde ! **:)**_

_**M**e voilà de retour de ma chère mer du Nord où j'en ai profité pour vous concoter un "petit" OS durant cette période ! **;)**_

_**J**'ai passé un certain nombre de soirées à imaginer cette histoire qui j'espère vous fera rire comme moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire ! **:D**_

_**J**e n'ai malheureusement pas encore repris l'écriture de mes autres histoires mais j'espère que je retrouverai l'envie de les poursuivre parce que je suis d'une instabilité sans bornes ! **xD**_

_**J**e vous souhaite en tout cas une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! **;)**_

**_._**

**.**

**LE BIZUTAGE**

**.**

**.**

Je reposais le combiné du téléphone pour la deuxième fois de la journée et je devais déjà faire face à une situation critique dès neuf heures du matin. Ma subordonnée, Jessica Stanley, avait eu la très bonne idée de prendre congé pour la semaine qui commençait alors que nous étions tous surchargés de travail en cette fin septembre.

Je travaillais depuis trois semaines pour une association qui se chargeait d'aider au mieux les jeunes et leur sexualité naissante. C'était ma meilleure amie Alice qui m'avait trouvé la place pour, en la citant mot pout mot, me sentir plus concernée par mes besoins primaires et les assouvir en tout étant de cause.

Je dois tout de même avouer que je représente un cas unique dans l'association : je suis vierge ! La seule à en juger par les grandes discussions qui animaient les couloirs de mon lieu de travail. Au début, je ne me sentais pas du tout enjouée à l'idée de discuter de sexe avec des adolescents qui en savaient certainement plus que moi de part internet. Encore moins avec mes collègues féminines qui adoraient partager leurs expériences sexuelles parfois douteuses.

Mon boulot consistait à rencontrer un petit groupe d'élèves de quatorze ans afin de les mettre en contact avec les contraceptifs et leur expliquer leur fonctionnement. J'avais pensé au début que tous riraient devant l'étalage des produits, que des remarques puériles fuseraient sans cesse au beau milieu de mon discours. Cependant, la situation était tout autre une fois sur le terrain. J'avais bien entendu toujours droit aux habituels petits farceurs mais j'avais vite compris que cette séance d'information les gênait autant que moi, bien que je le cache mieux.

Aujourd'hui - je suspectais d'ailleurs une sorte de bizutage venant de Jessica-, je serai confrontée à une classe entière d'adolescents de seize ans dans une école privée de Londres. Je ne savais pas du tout où je mettais les pieds et je craignais de ne pas assurer le coup devant non pas dix mais vingt-cinq jeunes gens.

Mon rendez-vous était fixé à dix heures et quart avec le directeur de l'école, Monsieur Volturi, qui comptait me parler un peu de la classe dans laquelle je travaillerais. La réputation de son établissement rendait jalouse les écoles des environs, d'où mon extrême malaise à me retrouver entre des murs qui instauraient le respect.

J'avais besoin de toute urgence des conseils avisés de ma meilleure amie pour m'empêcher de chercher un prétexte à mon éventuel désistement. Je composai alors son numéro plus vite que mon ombre, et elle décrocha enfin au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

« Alice ? »

« Hey Bella, tout va bien ? »

« Oui enfin … non, ça ne va pas, je sens que je vais me planter ! »

« Attends attends, explique-moi. »

« Je dois donner une séance d'informations dans une heure trente à une classe de vingt-cinq adolescents dans une école privée … »

« Je te connais Bella, tu vas y arriver, t'es la meilleure ! »

« Mais c'est l'école la mieux réputée de Londres, La **Barnes Privacy School** et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je dois présenter les choses ! »

« Tout ira bien, tu n'as qu'à travailler comme tu le fais tous les jours ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un établissement privé que tu dois présenter le sexe différemment à ces ados ! »

« Oui mais si ma méthode ne plaît pas ? »

« Bella … tu réfléchis trop ! Lance-toi et tu verras bien après ce qu'il t'arrivera ! Si ça tombe, le directeur voudra te récompenser à sa façon … »

« Alice ! »

« Je rigole Bella, détends-toi ! Si tu présentes comme tu me l'as montré, il n'y a pas de raison que tu te rétames ! »

Je me souvins soudain du jour où Alice s'était portée volontaire pour écouter mon exposé. Malgré ses petits rires excités et son irrépressible envie de toucher à tout, je l'avais convaincue à changer de contraceptif alors que j'avais toujours eu des difficultés à lui prouver que j'avais raison sur d'autres plans.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix aujourd'hui puis, si je voulais montrer à tout le monde que la petite vierge que je suis était aussi capable d'assurer une grande séance, je devais prendre le taureau par les cornes et foncer.

« D'accord … je ferai de mon mieux ! »

« Tu me raconteras ce soir au **Jacob's Pub**, devant un bon cocktail maison ! Angela, Ben et moi t'attendrons à vingt heures ! »

« Ok, à ce soir alors et s'il te plaît, n'essaie pas de me caser avec Jacob parce qu'il ne m'intéresse pas ! »

« T'as juste peur qu'il te coince et qu'il te fasse ta fête, il est raide dingue de toi ! »

« Et bien, il devra ajouter une fois pour toute NON à son dictionnaire parce que je ne cèderai pas ! »

« On verra bieeeeen ! Bisous Bella ! »

« Non attends Al … ice. »

Je reposai le téléphone et soufflai un bon coup. Elle ne l'emporterait pas au Paradis si elle essayait encore de me jeter dans les bras de Jacob. Son pub était peut-être le plus cool que je connaissais, mais Jacob me filait une chair de poule d'enfer. J'avais sans arrêt l'impression lorsque je le voyais qu'il pouvait me broyer d'un seul mouvement de ses deux énormes bras. Son physique bodybuildé m'effrayait même si son sourire se voulait rassurant.

J'avais déjà eu de nombreuses occasions de sauter le pas mais je ne me sentais pas suffisamment à l'aise avec les garçons. Même si leur physique ou leur caractère me plaisait, je ne ressentais jamais cette petite flamme dans mon bas-ventre ou ce léger picotement dans l'estomac. Je venais tout juste de fêter mes vingt-quatre ans et aucun homme ne m'avait vue dans mon plus simple apparat. Je désespérais vraiment de rencontrer L'homme qui réveillerait ma sexualité endormie.

Je sortis de mes pensées perpétuelles en secouant la tête. L'heure n'était pas à la remise en questions ni à l'apitoiement sur mon sort. Je me levai alors et entrai dans la réserve pour préparer tout mon matériel. Je remplis méthodiquement vingt-cinq petites boîtes métalliques dans lesquelles je disposai deux condoms avec lubrifiant ainsi qu'un jeu de questions-réponses concernant la sexualité.

Je saisis ensuite un grand carton pour déposer les différents contraceptifs tant masculins que féminins disponibles en pharmacie, dans les centres d'aides ou les associations comme la nôtre. Je glissai des images dans des feuilles plastiques puis sortis de la pièce en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied.

« Attend, donne-moi le carton Bella ! »

J'aperçus deux fines mains qui me délestèrent rapidement et soufflai de soulagement pour mon pauvre dos qui souffrait.

« Merci Angela ! »

Angela travaillait en tant que conseillère dans l'association depuis deux ans. Elle prenait toujours les appels téléphoniques et répondait aux jeunes qui voulaient des informations concernant les préservatifs, les maladies transmissibles, la pilule du lendemain et parfois malheureusement, des explications concernant l'avortement. Nous nous étions tout de suite bien entendues et nous prenions un réel plaisir à discuter de décoration d'intérieur mais surtout de littérature.

Nous pouvions passer des heures entières à disserter sur les plus illustres auteurs comme les moins connus jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se joigne à la partie et nous montre les croquis de ses toutes dernières créations. Nous formions un chouette petit trio qui prenait la vie comme elle venait, que cela soit du bon comme du mauvais côté.

Elle me sourit avant de me suivre jusqu'à ma voiture flambant neuve : ma Volvo C30 noire. J'étais parvenue à économiser suffisamment d'argent pour m'acheter ce petit bijou qui me narguait depuis près de deux ans. Mon père avait contribué à cette folie afin de, disait-il, apporter sa pierre à l'édifice et me féliciter pour mon emploi quelque peu paradoxal. Charlie ne correspondait pas au stéréotype du père démonstratif et volubile, il représentait d'ailleurs plutôt l'opposé. Il préférait marquer son attachement d'une façon qui se voulait discrète sans pour autant se montrer détaché. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et il savait que je l'aimais, cela nous suffisait.

« Prête pour la présentation ? »

« Oui, je sens que je vais assurer ! » Répondis-je, ironique.

« Bella, tu es encore plus blanche qu'un linge, tu ne me feras pas avaler ça. »

« De toute façon, que j'aille bien ou non ne changera pas la situation. Vingt-cinq gamins de seize ans à persuader que la capote et la pilule sont indispensables pour éviter les problèmes et prendre du plaisir en toute quiétude, bonjour ! »

« Je ne me fais pas de sang d'encre pour toi, je sais que tout ira bien ! » Commença-t-elle, pensive.

« Alice m'a sorti le même argument mais toi, pourquoi tu sembles si confiante ? »

« J'ai dû m'y rendre aussi il y a trois ans et les élèves sont beaucoup plus réservés que ceux auxquels nous avons l'habitude. La professeure a vraiment été sympa avec moi mais bon, j'aime ce que je fais maintenant. »

« Tu me rassures un peu. »

« Bah, y a pas de raison que tu te plantes Bella, laisse ton instinct te guider … » Dit-elle en posant une main bienveillante sur mon épaule.

J'ouvris ensuite le coffre de ma beauté afin qu'Angela dépose le carton dans le coffre. Je regardai ma montre rapidement et montai dans ma voiture pour brancher le GPS avant de prendre la route. J'avais beau connaître les rues de Londres par cœur, je préférais ne prendre aucun risque et m'éviter un stress supplémentaire.

« Je te retrouve ce soir avec les autres ! »

« Oui. Courage Bella ! » Dit-elle en agitant la main.

Il était dix heures moins le quart lorsque je quittai enfin le petit parking goudronné de l'association. Mon routard électronique indiqua l'heure d'arrivée à dix heures six et en effet, je ne vis pas le temps passer lorsque je touchai au but.

Je me présentai au grillage de la grande porte d'entrée extérieure puis ouvris la vitre de ma portière pour me présenter au microphone.

« Barnes Privacy School bonjour ! Pourrai-je connaître la raison de votre visite ? »

La voix aiguë qui sortit de l'appareil me fit reculer la tête avant de répondre.

« Bonjour ! Bel … Isabella Swan de l'association **Sans Tabous**, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Volturi à dix heures et quart. »

« Un instant s'il vous plaît … voilà, le grillage va s'ouvrir. Tournez ensuite à gauche et garez-vous à l'emplacement réservé aux externes. »

« Bien, merci ! »

La communication fut coupée et un craquement brisa le silence étrange qui entourait la haute bâtisse grise et fraîchement rénovée. J'appuyai doucement sur l'accélérateur et m'avançai dans l'allée impeccablement soignée, le gravier ocre grésillant sous les roues de ma voiture scintillante. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive alentours mais je ne m'en formalisai pas, les étudiants devaient certainement se trouver en cours à cette heure.

Je me garai prestement à la place indiquée puis sortis de mon véhicule avant de saisir le gros carton et mon sac du coffre. Le bruit de mes pas sur le gravier se répercuta contre les murs du bâtiment, construction humaine aux allures de géant inanimé. Pourtant, j'étais sur le point de franchir sa large porte aux vitres propres qui me mènerait vers mon but. J'inspirai profondément une grande goulée d'air avant de m'immiscer pour de bon dans le corps immense de l'école.

Je m'avançai prudemment vers l'accueil design qui reposait au centre de la pièce. De chaque côté de l'espace, une rangée d'escaliers en marbre menaient vers l'étage supérieur que je devinais aussi blanc que le rez-de-chaussée. Je marchai calmement jusqu'à l'hôtesse qui m'avait certainement adressé la parole un peu plus tôt. Je déposai mes affaires près de mes pieds puis lui souris alors qu'elle me toisait du regard, la bouche pincée.

« Bonjour, Isabella Sw … »

« Monsieur Volturi vous attend dans son bureau. Premier étage, deuxième porte à droite. »

« Bien. Merci **_Lauren_** » Dis-je en appuyant délibérément sur son prénom que je lus sur son étiquette.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais j'avais déjà repris mes affaires et empruntai bientôt les escaliers de droite. Je grimpai le plus prudemment possible les impeccables marches tout en découvrant, curieuse, les photographies des différents directeurs qui avaient été à la tête de l'établissement. Je tombai finalement sur celui qui m'intéressait et je le fixai quelques instants. Son visage émacié et sa posture raide m'impressionnaient en même temps qu'ils m'inquiétaient. À quel genre de personnage allais-je être confrontée ?

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un bref claquement de porte et je tournai la tête vers le haut où un homme vêtu de noir m'attendait, les bras dans le dos et le visage quelque peu fermé.

« Mlle Swan je présume ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous êtes en retard … »

Celui-là, il ne manquait pas de culot. Il se prenait vraiment de haut, autant au sens figuré qu'au sens propre.

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'allais rejoindre votre bureau quand j'ai aperçu les cadres… »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux objets en question avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Je vous laisserai visiter l'établissement à votre guise plus tard si vous le désirez mais nous avons à discuter avant que vous ne commenciez votre séance … »

« Oui je comprends. »

Je me remis vite en marche et alors que j'espérais un court instant qu'il me soulagerait d'un de mes paquets, il n'en fit rien et préféra se retourner pour rejoindre son bureau. Il laissa cependant la porte ouverte, seule preuve d'une politesse existante. Je déposai mon carton contre un des murs sombres de son bureau avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il m'indiquait en face de son secrétaire.

« Bienvenue tout d'abord dans mon établissement. Désirez-vous du thé ? »

« Non merci, Mr Volturi. »

Mieux valait jouer la carte de l'extrême respectabilité plutôt que de jouer davantage avec le feu.

« Bien. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos services. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus aussi prudents qu'avant. »

« C'est avec grand plaisir que je fais mon travail et je suis heureuse de m'apercevoir que vous semblez prendre à cœur la sexualité naissante de vos élèves. »

Après tout, il ne semblait pas être pourvu d'un si mauvais fond. Peut-être l'avais-je un peu trop vite jugé, selon les apparences.

« Disons que je me vois dans l'obligation de leur inculquer certaines responsabilités. J'ai dû renvoyer un élève pour manquement aux bonnes mœurs et une autre parce qu'elle perturbait ses camarades. »

« Sans indiscrétion, qu'ont fait ces élèves pour être renvoyés ? »

« Le premier s'exprimait en des propos obscènes très prononcés qui décontenançaient ses professeurs et la seconde provoquait une perte de concentration de ses camarades à cause de sa grossesse… »

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive en comprenant que ces justificatifs de renvoi scolaire étaient tout bonnement inhumains. Ses deux élèves n'auraient jamais dû être déscolarisés même si certaines personnes s'étaient senties dépassées par les événements. Je gardai un visage impassible mais mon corps peinait à rester de marbre. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas me lever et quitter la pièce après lui avoir exprimé clairement ma pensée sur ses méthodes déontologiques honteuses.

« Je comprends bien, vous voulez éviter que d'autres actes de ce genre se reproduisent entre vos murs. »

« C'est exact, et j'espère que votre intervention rendra la raison à certains élèves qui pourraient aussi se comporter de la sorte. »

Ce Volturi semblait fonder de grands espoirs à la suite de mon exposé mais le plus important pour moi consistait surtout à faire prendre conscience aux adolescents des risques qu'ils encouraient s'ils ne se protégeaient pas. Je comptais répondre à toutes leurs interrogations et me mettre à la disposition des élèves un peu plus réservés.

« J'essaierai en tout cas de leur donner tous les moyens de se protéger, de leur fournir des réponses suffisantes et ainsi leur permettre de garder un comportement correct dans votre établissement. »

Il acquiesça, ses deux index croisés pointés sous son menton. J'aurais presque eu envie de rire en voyant sa pose, semblable à celle d'un haut diplomate ou d'un chef de la mafia mais j'avais bien d'autres chats à fouetter. J'avais hâte à présent de rencontrer certains de ces adolescents qui osaient défier le tout grand manitou, qui soit dit en passant, ne saluait pas ses visiteurs comme si c'était à eux de se courber pour lui baiser les pieds et le remercier de les accueillir.

« Bien, nous sommes d'accord. Une hôtesse d'accueil vous accompagnera dans la classe où les élèves suivent actuellement leur cours. Une fois que vous aurez effectué votre travail, je vous laisserai comme promis visiter les lieux à votre aise. »

Il se leva et j'en fis autant afin de serrer la main squelettique qu'il me tendait. Je lui lançai l'ébauche d'un sourire avant de faire demi-tour et de reprendre mon matériel pendant qu'il prévenait la Lauren sympathique d'en bas. Il ouvrit la porte et je passai première alors que j'entendais des bruits de pas se rapprocher calmement. Cette fille ne semblait pas pressée le moins du monde, comme si sa tâche l'ennuyait atrocement. A moins qu'elle ne puisse pas m'encadrer, ce qui ne me faisait en soi ni chaud ni froid. Parfois, il ne valait mieux pas essayer de comprendre.

« Je vous laisse entre les mains de Mlle Hathaway. Elle va vous conduire au professeur Cullen qui enseigne au second étage. Bon travail. »

« Je vous remercie. Bonne journée Mr Volturi. »

Je détestais faire autant de manière mais il était parfois bon d'en faire un peu trop pour qu'on nous fiche la paix. Lauren la pimbêche salua Volturi puis se tourna vers moi en m'invitant à la suivre. Je tenais toujours mon gros carton contre moi et mon sac dans une main alors qu'elle montait la première marche qui conduisait au second étage.

« Le professeur Cullen enseigne le français aux élèves de **Barnes**. » Prit-elle la peine de préciser, minaudant presque.

« Travaille-t-il ici depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis deux ans. Je m'en souviens, c'était mon premier jour de travail … » Dit-elle en soupirant.

D'accord, je venais de cerner le personnage. La pauvre Lauren fantasmait complètement sur ce type et je pouvais mettre ma main au feu qu'il s'en contrefichait royalement. Elle semblait tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle continua de marcher alors que je m'étais arrêtée en face d'une porte dont l'écriteau indiquait _**Mr Cullen - Français**_.

« Hum, Mlle ? »

Elle stoppa tout net et fit demi-tour en pressant le pas, les joues rosies par je ne sais quelles pensées impures. Je pouvais lire à deux kilomètres sur son front **Je dois me le faire**.

« Oui hum je … je vais vous aider ! »

Et avant que je n'esquisse le moindre mouvement vers l'avant, elle frappa à la porte énergiquement et en profita pour me barrer le passage. Elle était complètement folle cette Lauren, je me demandais encore comment elle avait tenu deux ans sans se faire réprimander. Le petit bruit de fond qui provenait de la classe laissa place au silence et la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un homme dont je ne voyais que le début des cheveux.

« Mon … Monsieur Cullen … Mademoiselle Swan pour la … la séance prévue à dix heures et demie … »

Une envie irrépressible de rire me prit mais je réussis à me contenir en me mordant la lèvre inférieure fortement. La voix de Lauren n'était plus qu'un pauvre petit chuchotement qui avait dû m'obliger à tendre l'oreille. Elle commençait vraiment à piquer ma curiosité … à quoi pouvait-bien ressembler ce type ?

« Merci Lauren, je m'en charge. »

Ma respiration se bloqua dès son « merci » prononcé. Son ton avait quelque chose de ferme mais sa voix était grave à accélérer des battements de cœur, ce qui se produisait en cet instant précis avec le mien. Je sentis Lauren s'écarter puis l'entendis décamper en vitesse. J'en profitai donc pour m'avancer vers le professeur à la voix orgasmique, malgré mes jambes légèrement cotonneuses. Je fis un pas de plus en pensant qu'il s'était écarté du chemin mais je butai contre quelque chose de dur. Je l'entendis rire avant de sentir le carton m'échapper des mains.

« Attendez, je vais vous aider… »

Lorsque mon lourd matériel fut hors de ma vue, je découvris son visage pour la toute première fois et ce que je vis me cloua littéralement sur place. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, à se taper la tête contre un mur, à remercier l'Univers pour l'avoir mis sur ma route … enfin il était tout simplement magnifique.

Ses cheveux clairs aux reflets roux partaient dans tous les sens, l'allure indomptable. Son front lisse et grand caractérisait une personne têtue dans le bon sens du terme, qui savait ce qui voulait. Je passais directement à son nez droit, aquilin qui me mena à sa bouche bien dessinée, sa lèvre inférieure plus pleine qui lui donnait un petit air boudeur. Sa mâchoire, carrée, comme si elle avait été coupée au burin par le plus talentueux des sculpteurs encore de ce monde. Je remontai la ligne de son visage pour tomber sur ses pommettes, saillantes, autre signe d'un caractère décidé, persévérant.

J'aimais généralement commencer par le meilleur, manger le dessert avant les autres plats mais dans ce cas, tout son visage n'était que perfection incarnée et je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau si ses yeux étaient aussi envoûtants que le reste. Je me découvris sans nul doute suicidaire car je ne résistai plus à l'envie de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je me perdis alors soudainement dans deux yeux verts scintillants, brillants comme deux émeraudes à l'état brut, deux joyaux qui refusaient d'être taillés.

J'étais totalement sous son charme et même si le moment ne prêtait pas à penser à elle, je comprenais maintenant Lauren et ses évasions vers d'autres sphères où le possible prenait place. Parce que oui, je ne devais pas me leurrer, ce torride professeur avait beau être le premier à me faire ressentir ces papillons si attendus dans l'estomac, mes chances étaient extrêmement minces pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Je pouvais déjà pleurer tout mon soul, taper du pied comme une enfant capricieuse car jamais un type de son calibre ne s'intéresserait à une fille aussi banale que moi.

Mes cheveux bruns ternes qui tombaient en boucles fatiguées dans mon dos, ma peau blanchâtre qui me donnait toujours un air maladif, mes yeux inexpressifs d'un brun commun, ma taille frêle et menue pour des fesses plus charnues, disproportionnées par rapport au reste. Je n'avais absolument rien pour moi et rencontrer un homme d'une telle beauté descendit directement mon moral dans les chaussettes.

« Je ne voudrais pas me montrer impoli mais nous ferions peut-être mieux de rentrer en classe, Mlle Swan … »

Je fermai fortement les paupières pour revenir à la réalité puis baissai la tête en remarquant que je n'avais pas cessé de le fixer depuis le début.

« Oui pardon, je … je … »

« Vous ? »

Je sentais bien qu'il s'amusait de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais et son attitude ne m'aidait en rien. De toute façon, qu'il fasse ou dise n'importe quoi, je me sentais totalement perdue.

« Je réfléchissais, voilà tout … »

« A votre exposé j'espère ? Les élèves nous attendent d'ailleurs. »

C'était comme si une énorme bassine d'eau froide venait de me tomber sur le crâne. J'avais tout à fait zappé la raison de ma venue alors que j'avais tout lieu de me faire du souci désormais. Je me mordis la lèvre et sentis mes joues rougir en m'imaginant expliquer comment enfiler un préservatif masculin … toute l'étape devant ses yeux ! Mon travail ne m'était jamais apparu aussi embarrassant qu'en ce jour. Ce soir, Alice me tirerait les vers du nez pour savoir ce que mon corps avait ressenti, comment il avait réagi, si ma petite culotte avait survécu au raz de marée, …

« Vous venez ? Ils ne vont pas vous manger … »

_Non mais par contre c'est toi que je mangerais bien là, tout de suite._

Je rouvris les yeux, affolée à l'idée de m'être exprimée à voix haute comme j'avais si souvent la malchance de le faire mais je soupirai vite de soulagement. Mon beau professeur était rentré dans sa classe et déposait maintenant mon matériel sur son bureau, placé sur le pupitre en face de son tableau vert. Beaucoup, beaucoup moins appréciables que ses yeux envoûtants.

Je réussis à reprendre possession de mon corps et m'avançai dans la classe sous la vingtaine de regards curieux et impatients des adolescents. Mon beau professeur Cullen - ça y est, je me l'approprie déjà ! - partit refermer la porte, m'envoyant au passage son parfum viril que je me délectai d'inspirer, le plus discrètement possible. Même si j'avais toujours refusé d'écouter Alice, j'allais devoir envisager l'idée de m'acheter un canard en plastique vibrant maintenant que j'avais rencontré mon fantasme vivant.

Il se dirigea dans le fond de sa classe et s'adossa au mur du fond en m'envoyant un sourire encourageant. Il aurait bien mieux fait de l'envoyer à ses élèves qui allaient bientôt souffrir de ma subite incompétence à trouver mes mots. Ce Mr Cullen m'avait complètement déstabilisée et je fus obligée de me gifler mentalement pour commencer mon exposé. Je me faisais visiblement désirer car beaucoup gesticulaient sur leur chaise, tendaient leur cou pour découvrir le contenu de mon carton.

Je pris une dernière inspiration pour me donner du courage puis démarrai enfin mon discours, provoquant des réactions diverses dans toute la classe.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je travaille pour l'association **Sans tabous **qui s'occupe des jeunes comme vous et de leur sexualité ! »

Je vis alors certaines têtes perdre de leurs couleurs, d'autres au contraire en prendre davantage et le reste des élèves rester sans réaction ou pris d'un rire nerveux. Je jetai un bref regard vers L'homme de mes rêves qui n'affichait rien d'autre qu'un air entendu. Mr Volturi l'avait certainement prévenu de ma visite et du thème que j'aborderai avec ses élèves.

Tous mes sens étaient en alerte depuis qu'il m'était apparu et je me sentis subitement honteuse d'exercer un travail si peu conventionnel. Que se passait-il dans sa tête en cet instant, que pensait-il de mon métier mais surtout, comment me voyait-il ? Jamais un avis n'avait autant compté. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si … attirant ? J'aurais largement préféré être confrontée à un vieux professeur aigri, le dos rond, à l'esprit très conservateur. La situation aurait alors été bien plus amusante pour moi.

« Je ne cherche en aucun cas à vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je viens dans votre intérêt et j'espère que mon aide vous apportera toutes les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. »

Je parcourus la classe des yeux avec appréhension et beaucoup semblaient vraiment intéressé par la leçon particulière d'aujourd'hui. Mr Cullen - je me demandais quel était son petit nom - longea le mur en observant sa classe, comme s'il veillait à ce qu'aucun de ses protégés ne fasse un pas de travers. L'un d'eux choisit d'ailleurs de m'interrompre pendant mon exposé et leva le bras pour me demander quelque chose.

« Oui ? »

« Emmett, n'y pense même pas. »

Mr Cullen ânonna en le fixant dans les yeux et je vis l'adolescent croiser les bras en soufflant. Je le vis marmonner dans sa barbe et je décidai qu'après tout, les élèves avaient le droit à la parole pour me demander tout ce qu'ils voulaient. J'étais ici pour les informer et sans vouloir saper l'autorité de son magnifique professeur, je permis à Emmett de prendre la parole.

« Si ton professeur est enclin à te laisser t'exprimer, que voudrais-tu savoir ? »

Il me lança alors un sourire espiègle avant de fixer son professeur qui acquiesça rapidement.

« A vos risques et périls … » L'entendis-je avant de le voir, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je prends le risque alors … » Rétorquai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Tous les élèves avaient suivi notre échange et des rires résonnèrent dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous bien compris mon petit manège. L'ambiance était électrique et je me mordis la lèvre en me retournant vers Emmett qui pianotait sur son banc.

« Je peux ? »

« Oui, vas-y ! »

« En fait, je voulais juste savoir combien de capotes on allait recevoir ? »

Cette fois, les rires s'élevèrent pour de bon dans la classe et le silence revint quant Mr Cullen intervint. Cet Emmett semblait farceur et si je voulais que tous se sentent à l'aise avec moi, autant essayer de rentrer dans son petit jeu.

« Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de ton degré de sagesse, Emmett. »

Un « Ouuuuuhhh » traversa la salle alors que le jeune garçon prenait de légères couleurs sur les joues même s'il continuait à me regarder, sûrement pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses camarades et moi. Le beau professeur rejoignit sa place dans le fond de la classe et je remarquai que son si joli sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage.

Je reportai mon attention sur mon grand carton et leur racontai calmement que j'allais leur montrer et leur expliquer comment fonctionnaient les différents contraceptifs. Je tenais tout de même à mettre un point d'honneur concernant certaines petites choses.

« N'oubliez jamais que même si les filles prennent la pilule, les garçons ne sont pas dispensés de porter un préservatif. C'est le seul moyen à l'heure actuelle pour éviter les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. »

Je sortis méthodiquement les objets qui éveillaient leur curiosité : stérilets, préservatifs féminins, implants, patches, pilules, condoms masculins et la dernière nouveauté, une pilule pour les hommes qui commençaient à bien faire ses preuves.

Je collais, avec l'aide de mon beau professeur, les images sur son tableau et alors que je me retournai pour prendre la dernière photo, je frappai contre une sacoche qui tomba à terre. Des cahiers, des livres et autres affaires s'étalèrent partout sur le pupitre et je m'abaissai, confuse, pour tout ramasser devant les exclamations des élèves. Il s'agenouilla à mes côtés et récupéra ses papiers calmement.

« Je suis désolée, j'espère que je n'ai rien abîmé… » Dis-je, sincère et anxieuse.

« Ce n'est rien, j'aurais dû poser ma sacoche ailleurs. »

Je lui rendis tout mais remarquai qu'une pochette de CD s'était glissée sous son bureau. Je glissai ma main en dessous et je la saisis, découvrant une inscription en gras sur le recto. _**Edward**_.

« Je crois que ceci est à vous. »

« Ah hum … oui merci ! » Répondit-il en s'emparant prestement de son bien, touchant au passage mes doigts avec les siens.

Un courant électrique parcourut tout mon corps et je sursautai un peu avant de jeter un regard vers lui, pour vérifier qu'il avait bien ressenti la même chose que moi. Il fronça les sourcils en me détaillant, nos deux visages proches l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur commença à s'affoler et je me relevai sans demander mon reste. Il me plaisait beaucoup trop, au point d'en oublier la raison de ma présence en ces murs.

Il se remit debout aussi et je vis la scène comme au ralenti. Sa tête tournée vers moi alors que son corps montait de plus en plus, son regard à la même hauteur que le mien puis son visage qui se penchait vers le bas, maintenant toujours notre contact visuel. Nous étions dans notre bulle, cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de l'autre alors que les élèves nous fixaient avec beaucoup d'attention. Sa voix grave me fit revenir sur la terre ferme.

« Où en étions-nous ? »

_Nulle part encore …_

« Hum, les pilules … Oui, donc je vous parlais du moyen de contraception le plus utilisé à l'heure actuelle par les jeunes filles comme les femmes … » Commençai-je en me tournant vers la classe incroyablement silencieuse.

« Les pilules sont prescrites par le médecin généraliste ou le gynécologue après une visite. Ce contraceptif se commence le premier jour des menstruations, la toute première fois qu'elle est prise, et se doit d'être ingérée chaque jour à la même heure pendant vingt-et-un jour, jusqu'à la fin de la plaquette. Il faut ensuite attendre sept jours avant de recommencer à prendre la pilule. C'est d'ailleurs durant cette semaine que les menstruations artificielles apparaissent. »

Je pris la plaquette de pilule de démonstration et la donnai à la jeune fille blonde du premier rang qui l'examina attentivement avant de la tendre à une amie et ainsi de suite dans toute la classe. Tous me donnaient l'impression de vraiment prendre en considération ce que je leur expliquais, les conséquences de leurs actes s'ils ne se protégeaient pas correctement.

Je passai en revue tous les contraceptifs en vente dans les pharmacies et alors que mon exposé touchait à sa fin, je les invitai à m'interroger sur d'éventuelles incompréhensions. Aucun d'eux ne leva la main, pas même Emmett qui avait visiblement tout bien emmagasiné et qui fixait la jeune fille blonde en face de moi.

« Personne vraiment ? Je vais alors vous montrer une toute dernière chose qui me semble utile avant que vous n'alliez manger. »

« Faut pas oublier de donner les condoms Mademoiselle ! »

« Non Emmett, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

La jeune fille blonde se retourna vers lui et dut lui lancer un regard noir car il se rassit contre le dossier de sa chaise en baissant les yeux pendant que les autres s'amusaient encore de son intervention. Je souris en prenant le tout dernier objet de mon carton. J'appréhendais énormément ce moment, surtout avec le Dieu grec qui était resté à mes côtés depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés si proches. Je me tournai alors vers lui dont les mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans.

« Ils peuvent se rapprocher ? »

« Bien sûr. Allez tout le monde, venez par ici ! »

Les chaises grincèrent sur le sol et les élèves se ruèrent tous devant la table, impatients de connaître l'objet de ma démonstration.

« Je vais simplement vous montrer … commentonenfileunpréservatif ! » Dis-je à toute vitesse.

« Vous pouvez répéter, je n'ai pas très bien compris … » Demanda Emmett qui avait tout à fait saisi le message.

« Mlle Swan va nous montrer comment on met un condom. » Expliqua Mr Cullen d'une voix claire et posée.

Je ne sus pas ce qu'il se produisit dans mon corps mais je sentis soudain ma petite culotte s'humidifier à l'idée de moi-même produire cette action sur le membre de mon bel éphèbe. Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse la part des choses entre mon travail … et le soudain réveil de ma sexualité. Je pris alors entre les mains un bâton blanc rigide puis entrepris d'ouvrir un emballage de préservatif. J'essayai d'inspirer le plus discrètement possible mais le beau professeur remarqua mon stress et m'encouragea à sa façon en plaçant sa main dans le bas de mon dos.

Je sentis mes joues devenir écarlates alors que les élèves fixaient avec une attention toute particulière le bâton et le préservatif. Il fallait absolument qu'il retire sa main de mon corps bouillant sinon j'allais complètement me planter dans mes explications. Je me collai donc contre la table et il comprit le message, me laissant ainsi effectuer l'opération tout en donnant les instructions.

« Veillez surtout à ce que les rebords du condom soient roulés vers l'extérieur sinon, vous ne pourrez pas le dérouler correctement. » Commençai-je en me concentrant uniquement sur les élèves.

« Placez-le sur le bout de la verge et pincez le petit réservoir que vous voyez. Il ne doit pas rester d'air à l'intérieur sinon vous risqueriez qu'il se brise pendant l'acte. Une fois que c'est fait, vous n'avez plus qu'à le dérouler jusqu'à la base de sa qu … enfin la base du sexe. » Terminai-je, presque satisfaite de moi.

Mes pensées s'étaient tournées juste une fraction de secondes vers mon beau professeur et j'avais frôlé la « catastrophe ». Heureusement pour moi, je m'en sortis brillamment et je réussis à développer mon exposé presque parfaitement, si on oubliait l'épisode du sac et de sa main brûlante dans mon dos. La sonnerie retentit soudainement et les adolescents prirent la boîte métallique que je leur tendis, comme à chaque fin de séance.

Tous me saluèrent ainsi que leur professeur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce derrière moi.

« Mademoiselle ? »

La jeune fille blonde de la première rangée m'appela, jetant des coups d'œil derrière moi, gênée par la seule présence ô combien masculine. Je compris qu'elle voulait me parler en privé et je l'amenai dans le fond de la classe pour qu'elle s'explique.

« Je ne sais si c'est à vous que je dois demander ce genre de conseils mais … » Commença-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Je suis là pour t'aider, n'hésite pas à me poser ta question. » La rassurai-je.

« Et bien … je sors avec Emmett … »

« Oui, et que voudrais-tu savoir ? »

« Disons que je ne me sens pas prête à sauter le pas avec lui mais que … que j'aimerais … le sou … soulager autrement maisjenesaispascommentfaire ! » termina-t-elle à toute vitesse, comme je l'avais fait plus tôt.

Je tombai un peu des nues car je n'avais jamais pratiqué de fellations de ma vie, je me voyais donc mal la conseiller sur la manière de procéder. Je cherchai quand même rapidement un moyen de la rassurer, sans pour autant me jeter dans des explications dont je n'étais pas certaines. Le professeur ne semblait pas intéressé par notre petite conversation, il se contentait de détailler tout le matériel que j'avais apporté.

« Ecoute hum … »

« Rosalie »

« Ecoute Rosalie, je vais te donner un petit conseil. Il faut que tu laisses ton instinct te guider, tout se passera bien. »

« Et s'il n'aime pas ? »

« Si Emmett t'aime, il t'aidera aussi dans tes gestes. Mais si tu t'aperçois que tu n'aimes pas le … soulager, ne te force pas car il faut aussi que tu trouves du plaisir à donner du plaisir. »

« D'accord, je … je vous remercie. Je ne savais pas à qui demander conseil… »

« Je te comprends. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, voici ma carte pour que tu puisses me joindre. » Expliquai-je en la lui tendant.

Elle me sourit puis sortit aussi vite que son ombre de la classe pour rejoindre la cantine, me laissant seule pour la toute première fois avec l'objet de mes fantasmes … et mes contraceptifs ! Je lissai ma jupe d'un geste nerveux puis rejoignis son bureau pour tout ranger. Je sentis mon sang pulser dans mes veines, mes tempes et mes cuisses devenir moites à force de serrer les jambes l'une contre l'autre. Il s'était approché de la porte juste avant que Rosalie ne s'en aille et l'avait refermée après sa sortie.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose, je choisis donc de ranger tout mon matériel dans mon carton. J'entendis soudain qu'il décollait mes feuilles du tableau, je ne l'avais même pas vu revenir près de moi. Il s'approcha du bureau et me tendit mes dessins pour que je les saisisse.

« Merci beaucoup … et encore désolé pour vos affaires, je suis une catastrophe ! » Dis-je en prenant les papiers de ses mains.

« Merci à vous ! Mes élèves n'ont jamais été aussi assidus qu'aujourd'hui. Nous avons tous appris beaucoup de choses … » M'expliqua-t-il, la voix délicieusement rauque.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et j'osai tourner la tête vers lui, mes yeux rencontrant les siens, plus brillants encore que devant sa porte il y a une heure. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, mon imagination semblait même percevoir une flamme danser dans ses prunelles. C'était tout bonnement impossible, j'étais simplement en train de décompresser et mon cerveau me jouait des tours.

Cependant, une infime parcelle de mon esprit voulait croire qu'il s'intéressait à moi et sans pouvoir la contrôler, je la laissais s'exprimer librement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ? »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que sa main se posait sur le rebord de son bureau.

« J'ai appris que vous ne me laissiez pas du tout indifférent … » Rétorqua-t-il en s'approchant de moi, son haleine fraîche caressant mon visage.

« Qu … quoi ? » Couinai-je involontairement.

« Si j'emploie votre langage, j'ai compris que j'avais **d'urgence** besoin d'un préservatif … » Développa-t-il en posant sa paume contre ma hanche.

Je me sentis voluptueuse face à ces propos inespérés, que je n'aurais jamais crû entendre sortir de sa bouche. J'aurais au contraire dû me sentir outrée qu'un homme me veuille uniquement pour le sexe mais il n'était pas n'importe quel être humain masculin … c'était mon fantasme ambulant qui me désirait.

« Vous … vous êtes sérieux ? » Demandai-je, à peine audible.

« On ne peut plus sérieux » Dit-il dans un souffle avant de prendre mes lèvres entre les siennes, douces comme de la soie.

J'étais trop sonnée, trop éberluée pour comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Son baiser était léger, comme une caresse mais mon cerveau refusait de mettre mes lèvres en mouvement avec les siennes. Il se redressa quelques instants après, un peu perplexe quant à mon manque de réaction. Sa main chaude quitta ma hanche pour se poser sur ma joue et je sursautai quand sa chaleur entra directement en contact avec ma peau blanchâtre et fraîche.

« Je suis peut-être trop brusque et un peu trop sûr de moi … »

« Non … c'est juste que … je ne réalise pas. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en frottant son nez au mien.

« Que je vous plaise … parce que vous, vous m'attirez beaucoup trop ! » Répondis-je en fondant sur sa bouche qui m'invitait.

Je passai mes deux mains derrière sa nuque alors que les siennes serraient mes hanches, comme pour m'empêcher de m'échapper de son emprise. Nos lèvres se frôlaient, se frottaient l'une à l'autre avec fougue et une envie de plus. J'ouvris doucement ma bouche pour laisser entrer sa langue, conquérante et désireuse de valser avec la mienne, impatiente. Ses mains se faufilèrent doucement sous le tissu de mon chemisier blanc, provoquant un faible gémissement de bonheur.

Mon corps n'était plus qu'un véritable brasier qu'il me tardait de calmer ou d'attiser davantage. Je me consumais pour lui, mes mains encore innocentes descendant se poser sur ses fesses fermes. Je fus soudain plaquée contre le bord de son bureau, son corps possédé collé au mien, me permettant de saisir toute l'ampleur de son état. J'eus à peine le temps de m'effrayer car il m'assit sur son secrétaire, butinant mon cou de baisers brûlants et humides.

Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, je n'étais plus que Bella la poupée du plus doué des ventriloques. Tantôt je gémissais, tantôt je soufflais de plaisir quand ses mains caressaient mes seins au dessus de leur carcan.

Les miennes se baladaient dans sa nuque, ses cheveux soyeux, son dos lisse à la peau de bébé, ses avant-bras musclés, son visage exprimant son envie de moi … Sa chemise avait depuis longtemps déserté son torse que je découvris entretenu comme j'avais toujours rêvé, ses épaules larges qui m'enveloppaient désormais dans une étreinte qui faisait battre mon cœur comme les ailes d'un papillon. Ses lèvres ne quittaient jamais ma peau en feu, mon corps dont les vêtements s'effeuillaient au rythme de notre passion dévastatrice.

Allongée sur son bureau en petite tenue, je vis ses deux émeraudes me détailler comme s'il touchait du regard le paradis terrestre.

« Tu es magnifique… » Me tutoya-t-il en s'appropriant mes lèvres devenues rouges et gonflées.

J'étais un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption, un fruit prêt à être cueilli … je le voulais comme aucun autre auparavant. Mon souffle erratique résonnait dans le silence de la pièce pendant que sa bouche partait découvrir les méandres de mon anatomie innocente. Sa langue douce traçait son sillon le long de mon sternum avant de monter la pente et d'accéder à une de mes sources de plaisir. Mon dos se cambra sous l'intensité de sa caresse, ses doigts glissant jusqu'à l'ouverture de mon carcan, libérant ma poitrine de sa prison de dentelle.

Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux désordonnés, collant sa bouche dévorante contre l'objet de sa convoitise. Je laissais mon instinct dicter ma conduite, j'appliquais enfin les conseils que je donnais aux autres. Je l'obligeais à remonter vers mes lèvres, capturant les siennes pour un baiser langoureux et intense.

« Je veux … te dévorer … toute entière … »

« Qu'est-ce que … tu veux ... dire par là … » Demandai-je, le tutoyant aussi pour la première fois.

« Laisse-moi … te montrer … »

J'observai son sourire espiègle s'éloigner doucement de ma poitrine pour se retrouver beaucoup, beaucoup plus bas … Il s'assit sur son siège qu'il descendit, se mettant au niveau de mon intimité encore couverte. J'haletais, apeurée, et pris appui sur mes coudes en gardant le contact visuel.

« Tu … tu es sûr de vouloir faire … ça ? »

« Je veux te faire plaisir et je sais que j'aimerai ça … » Répondit-il simplement, la voix remplie de désir.

Il avait donc entendu toute ma conversation avec Rosalie concernant … sa très prochaine fellation et mes conseils que je voulais avisés. Je n'avais pas du tout la tête à peser le pour et le contre de cette révélation, mon corps et mon esprit n'aspiraient plus qu'à communier avec les siens, à faire un avec mon beau professeur de français.

Il agrippa mon shorty noir délicatement puis le tira lentement le long de mes jambes avant de la poser sur le bureau. J'aperçus ses pupilles se dilater à la vue de mon intimité intégralement épilée sous les conseils d'Alice. Magnifique concours de circonstances. Un grognement animal roula soudain dans sa gorge, je m'en mordillais la lèvre tant mon excitation devenait insoutenable.

La raison m'avait quittée et la réflexion n'était pas à l'ordre du moment, je voulais subir et me laisser porter par cette nouvelle expérience qui me plaisait déjà beaucoup. Cependant, dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, je m'aperçus que je ne connaissais pas son prénom.

« Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles … »

Il mordilla tendrement l'intérieur de ma cuisse et je rejetai la tête en arrière sous la vague surprenante de désir. Ses mains douces et soignées me caressaient le ventre, les seins puis s'arrimèrent à mes hanches qu'elles rapprochèrent du bord du bureau. Mon beau professeur n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma question alors que je voulais le gémir tout au long de notre voyage érotique.

« Tu le connais déjà … » Lâcha-t-il enfin avant de rapprocher dangereusement son visage de mon intimité plus humide que jamais.

« Non, tu ne me l'as pas diiiiiiiiiiit … » Gémis-je malgré moi en sentant pour la première fois sa bouche sur mon sexe détrempé.

Mes hanches voulurent instinctivement se lever mais ses mains qui me maintenaient m'en empêchèrent. D'un côté, je désirais me laisser porter par sa bouche aventureuse mais de l'autre, je voulais chercher dans ma mémoire le moment où son nom m'avait été révélé.

« Je m'en … ah ! … serait rap … mmm … pelééééée … » Tentai-je vainement d'expliquer.

« Allez, réfléchis bien … essaie du moins … » Termina-t-il en riant avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Je retombai complètement sur le bureau, tant les sensations de sa langue sur mon sexe étaient intenses. Comment arriverais-je à me concentrer alors qu'il faisait des merveilles à mon territoire encore vierge ? Je tentai de me remémorer les instants où son prénom s'était échappé des lèvres de Lauren mais elle s'était contentée de _Monsieur Cullen_ pendant notre courte marche. Aucun des élèves ne l'avait appelé si familièrement, j'en aurais été automatiquement frappée. Non, le seul et unique moment où je m'étais interrogée devait avoir rapport avec …

« EDWARD ! »

Je criais involontairement son prénom, sa bouche aspirant mon bouton nerveux entre ses lèvres. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau avant que son regard ne se perde dans le mien, embué par le plaisir qui grandissait.

« Bonne réponse … »

Il cala mes jambes contre ses épaules et ses mains passèrent sous mes fesses pour le rapprocher de mon intimité surchauffée. Mes muscles commencèrent doucement à trembler tant la boule dans mon bas-ventre grossissait inexorablement. Sa langue me découvrait, explorait la moindre parcelle de mon sexe nu. Elle remonta fortement entre mes plis gonflés pour s'enrouler autour de mon clitoris plus que sensible. Je gémissais toujours plus fort son prénom, ce qui l'enhardissait dans sa tâche.

« Tu es si belle quand tu prends du plaisir … »

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de mes fesses et il augmenta la vitesse de ses caresses au point de me faire crier. Si le directeur apprenait ce que je faisais dans son établissement, avec un de ses meilleurs professeurs …

« Oh Edwaaard … »

Mon dos initia sa cambrure alors que je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts tant mon plaisir atteignait des sommets. Il continuait à me prodiguer ses soins personnels alors que je vis arriver de loin ma libération. J'haletai à un rythme de plus en plus proche et mes mains s'étaient d'elles- mêmes réfugiées dans la tignasse soyeuse de mon bel Apollon.

« Edwaaard … je … je vais … aaaaaaaaaaah ! » Criai-je dans sa main qu'il avait réussi à plaquer in extremis sur ma bouche.

Mon orgasme explosa d'un seul coup dans mon ventre en des vagues destructrices, m'envoyant directement au-delà du septième ciel. J'avais volé plus loin que les étoiles. Mon sexe continuait de subir les derniers soubresauts du plus incroyable extase de mon existence tandis que sa langue me léchait doucement, ne perdant pas une seule goutte de ce que je lui offrais. Mon dos et mon esprit retouchèrent le bureau qu'ils avaient quitté un moment et ma respiration erratique retrouva peu à peu son rythme régulier.

Edward remonta lentement mon corps, éparpillant des baisers sur son passage puis stoppa son visage au même niveau que le mien pour m'observer. Je devais être bizarre à voir avec mes cheveux ébouriffés, mon front tout en sueur et mes joues rouges du plaisir ressenti.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui … » Soufflai-je en m'emparant tendrement de ses lèvres.

Nos langues se firent rapidement plus ambitieuses et je pus de nouveau sentir à quel point son envie de moi avait encore changé. Je désirais vraiment qu'il soit le premier à me faire découvrir le plaisir d'être remplie, entière. Je voulais le sentir complètement en moi. Je n'avais cependant pas assez d'audace pour lui avouer ma virginité, de peur de casser l'ambiance. Je voulais aller jusqu'au bout de cette première expérience sexuelle.

Mes mains se faufilèrent entre nos deux corps et atteignirent sa braguette de pantalon. Je la descendis puis agrippai les bords de son jeans pour qu'il rejoigne ma jupe et mon chemisier au sol. Il nous releva sans nous quitter des yeux que nous savions possédés. Je rompis le contact en embrassant son cou alors que mes mains caressaient envieusement son dos passant ensuite sur son torse et ses pectoraux que mes ongles griffèrent gentiment. Je ne me reconnaissais plus et cette nouvelle facette que je me découvrais me plaisait plus que de raison.

Alors, je posai ma main sur son membre recouvert, son sexe dur comme de la pierre. J'appréhendais un peu de l'apercevoir, surtout de l'avoir en moi mais j'étais résolue. Ses lèvres embrassèrent mon visage en de légers baisers et j'en profitai pour faire tomber le dernier rempart qui nous séparait, nous empêchait de nous rejoindre et ne faire qu'un. J'abaissai la tête vers son membre qui me comblerait bientôt et aucun autre mot ne m'apparut dans mon esprit qu'**ENORME**.

Je me figeai un peu dans ses bras et il le sentit car il m'obligea à redresser le menton et croiser son regard scintillant.

« Isabella … je comprendrais si tu veux arrêter … »

J'embrassai ses lèvres pour le faire taire car il n'était pas question de stopper en si bon chemin. Puis, mon prénom prononcé entièrement dans sa bouche m'avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je détestais qu'on m'appelle ainsi mais venant de lui, mon désir de faire l'amour n'avait fait qu'accroître de plus bel.

Ma main s'empara fébrilement de son membre et je commençai un mouvement de haut en bas alors que nos langues valsaient frénétiquement. Il gémit dans ma bouche alors que je l'enserrai en accélérant doucement la cadence. Je prenais un plaisir fou à lui faire du bien, le soulager un peu comme avait si bien dit Rosalie. Il caressa mon dos de ses doigts agiles avant de me rallonger sur son poste de travail. Mon sixième sens me disait que le moment tant attendu approchait à grand pas et je ne quittai pas Edward des yeux.

Il tendit le bras pour saisir un des préservatifs que j'avais amené et déchira l'emballage avec ses dents, dans un mouvement ultra sensuel. Son sourire coquin me fit trembler d'anticipation mais pour rien ne monde je ne désirais faire marche arrière.

« J'ai bien retenu ma leçon ? »

Il déroula lentement le condom le long de sa verge tendue à bloc et je laissai échapper malgré moi un gémissement de désir. Je ne savais pas s'il entrerait en moi du premier coup mais au vu de mon incroyable humidité, tout était du domaine du possible.

« Tu es parfait … » Soufflai-je, alors qu'il se penchait pour me donner un tendre baiser.

Il posa son front contre le mien, ses mains tendues de chaque côté de ma tête descendirent s'emparer de mes cuisses pour les enrouler autour de son bassin. Ses iris se perdirent dans les miens quand je sentis soudain son membre s'immiscer dans mon antre charnel. Je posai rapidement mes mains sur ses épaules et y enfonçait mes ongles en laissant échapper un étranglement de douleur. Sa verge m'avait pénétrée dans un seul et unique mouvement décidé et fiévreux.

Mon regard toujours perdu dans le sien se ferma sous le mal qui rongeait mon bas-ventre et une larme involontaire coula le long de ma tempe. Le corps d'Edward qui me recouvrait chaleureusement se figea soudain au dessus de moi et m'obligea à rouvrir mes paupières lourdes pour constater l'ampleur de la situation.

« Ne me dis pas que tu … merde ! »

Il semblait complètement désemparé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre car il restait immobile, son membre érigé toujours ancré dans le mien, à vif. Il tenta alors de s'écarter de moi mais mes jambes refusaient de le laisser me quitter.

« Continue … »

« Quoi ? Non, tu ne sais pas … »

« Je VEUX que tu continues … » Répliquai-je en poussant son bassin contre le mien, enfonçant de nouveau son sexe au plus profond de moi.

Je gémis de nouveau mais la douleur se fit moins présente que la première fois. Je n'étais plus vierge à présent et seul m'importait le moment si intime que nous partagions. Edward n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis que j'avais clairement exprimé ma requête mais je pus lire dans son regard qu'il acceptait.

Ses lèvres butinèrent tendrement mon visage alors qu'il enclenchait doucement d'autres mouvements en moi, m'étirant toujours plus alors que la douleur se dissipait petit à petit. Ses avant-bras entourèrent ma tête alors que nos langues se caressaient par à coups. Son membre s'activa davantage et une agréable chaleur commença à se propager dans mon ventre, me faisant gémir de plaisir pour la première fois.

« Isabella … »

« Vas-y, tu me fais du bien … »

Il se redressa légèrement en remonta mes jambes serrées sur ses côtes, changeant son angle de pénétration. Il s'enfonça en moi totalement, son regard planté dans le mien alors que je mordais ma lèvre sous la sensation. Son souffle saccadé parvenait à mes oreilles comme une chanson dont la mélodie n'était destinée qu'à moi. Mes mains caressèrent ses reins fiévreusement, mes gémissements brisant le silence de la classe devenue l'autel de notre ébat.

« Si … j'avais su je … ne t'aurais pas … fait l'amour ici … » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

« Je te … voulais beaucoup trop … maintenant pour … attendre … » Rétorquai-je de manière saccadée.

Tout s'accéléra alors et je ne pus retenir mes gémissements qui se changeaient en cris étouffés par sa bouche avide. Mes bras serrèrent ses épaules pour essayer de contenir mes tremblements involontaires. Edward ne cessait de me prodiguer des caresses, des baisers pour accroître mon plaisir car je pouvais voir qu'il tentait de calmer le sien.

« Laisse-toi aller Edward … » Réussis-je à souffler.

Il gémit à mon oreille profondément avant de se relever, mes jambes soudainement portées sur ses épaules larges et légèrement humides. Mes fesses se soulevèrent par la seule force de ses mains et je criai lorsque son bassin claqua contre le mien avec détermination. Ma tête roulait contre son bureau sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il me faisait ressentir et que je pensais inexistant lors d'une première expérience.

« Oh Isab … »

« Bella ! »

Je voulais entendre mon surnom passer ses lèvres enchanteresses lors de sa délivrance de plus en plus proche.

« Tu me rends dingue Bella ! »

Je réussis par je-ne-sais-quel moyen à descendre mes jambes pour les enrouler autour de son bassin, enfonçant son membre entier dans le mien.

« Oh ouiiiii ! »

Ses mains prirent appui sur mes hanches qu'il ramenait contre lui à chaque coup qu'il portait. La même boule qui s'était manifestée plus tôt dans mon bas-ventre grossit subitement et mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand son pouce caressa mon clitoris.

« OOOoooh ! »

« Mmm Bella … je t'en prie … viens avec moi ! »

Son doigt tournoya rudement autour de mon bouton nerveux et un feu bien plus brûlant encore dévora entièrement mon corps et ma tête. Mes mains agrippèrent les siennes, toutes les deux arrimées à mes hanches au moment où je me sentis éclater.

« Oui … Oh oui, EdwaaAAARD ! »

« Oh m … merde, BELLAAAAA ! »

Mon cri incontrôlé et son gémissement guttural se répercutèrent ensemble contre les murs de l'établissement le plus réputé de la ville londonienne. Edward retomba du mieux qu'il put sur le bureau, son visage se nichant entre mes globes laiteux dont les pointes s'érigeaient. Ma respiration reprit cette fois difficilement son cours normal car mon orgasme avait surpassé toutes mes convictions concernant un premier ébat. J'avais souffert au début mais jamais je n'aurais cru jouir, et surtout aussi fort.

Sa bouche sur mon sein droit me sortit de ma torpeur et mes yeux à moitié clos rencontrèrent les siens, rassasiés et brillants de mille feux. Nos deux corps connectés se séparèrent lentement, m'arrachant une plainte de mécontentement.

« C'était incroyable … tu étais incroyable Bella … »

Je cherchai ses lèvres et nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement avant qu'il ne m'aide à me relever. Il sortit un petit mouchoir du tiroir de son bureau et essuya tendrement le peu de sang qui avait coulé mêlé à mon jus translucide puis le jeta avec le condom. Nous nous rhabillâmes ensuite silencieusement, chacun de notre côté, et nous observâmes, un peu gêné par ce que nous venions d'accomplir. Nos instincts primaires avaient pris le dessus sur notre civilité et sans vraiment réfléchir à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

Sa main passa dans l'arrière de ses cheveux savamment désordonnés alors que je me triturais les doigts. Nous ne savions pas quoi nous dire mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais absolument certaine : je voulais le revoir. Est-ce que lui le désirait aussi où n'avait-il cherché qu'à calmer la … tension qui s'était créée entre nous ?

« Je pense qu'on … on devrait y aller. » Hésita-t-il à dire, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré.

« Oui, il vaudrait mieux … » Répondis-je, un peu déçue.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'accueil tous les deux, Lauren le dévora littéralement des yeux et je m'en soulageais parce que cela revenait à dire qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance des événements. Ne restait qu'à savoir s'il en était de même pour le directeur Volturi … Il m'avait d'ailleurs invité à visiter son école mais je n'avais plus du tout la tête à quoi que ce soit. Je voulais retourner chez moi rapidement pour me changer avant de reprendre la direction de mon boulot.

Edward était parti discuter avec Lauren alors que je sortais du bâtiment pour rejoindre ma voiture. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir franchi le cap mais j'avais été trop naïve en pensant que la connexion qu'Edward et moi avions ressentie nous mènerait à quelque chose de plus concret. J'avais semble-t-il encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre des hommes, même si aujourd'hui, c'est l'un d'entre eux qui m'en avait appris.

« Tu as le temps de dîner avec moi ce midi ? »

Je rangeais mon matériel dans le coffre quand sa voix me fit sursauter. Je me retournai brusquement vers lui qui avait enfilé une veste et tenait des clés de voiture dans ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas je … je dois rejoindre mes collègues … »

« S'il te plaît … » Supplia-t-il en s'approchant de moi, ses iris happant les miens.

« D'accord … où va-t-on ? »

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans un petit restaurant japonais de la ville, apprenant à connaître celui qui m'avait fait grimper au rideau et en qui je fondais d'autres espoirs. Nous nous découvrîmes évidemment une passion commune pour la littérature et discutâmes de nos amis respectifs et nos familles, qui étaient différentes.

« Mon frère Jasper est un peu plus vieux que moi, de deux ans. Il est psychologue dans un des centres hospitaliers de la capitale. » M'annonça-t-il. « Et toi ? »

« Je suis fille unique et j'ai vécu une grande partie de ma vie avec ma mère. Mes parents se sont séparés quand j'étais jeune et nous sommes toutes les deux parties habiter en Australie. »

« Et tu es revenue à Londres pour connaître ton père ? »

« Entre autres. Je voulais revenir vivre dans mon pays natal et y suivre mes études de communication. Mon père aussi désirait me revoir et ma mère a accepté. Elle me fait confiance. »

Edward et moi avions vraiment fait les choses à l'envers. Je l'aurais très certainement remarqué dans la rue si je l'avais croisé mais je ne me serais pas attardée davantage. Je n'aurais pas pris la peine d'engager la conversation avec lui, de peur de souffrir d'un rejet. Comme je l'avais toujours pensé, les hommes comme lui ne se tournaient pas vers des filles comme moi. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais crû jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il insista pour payer notre repas et nous sortîmes du restaurant, nous arrêtant sur le trottoir alors que des klaxons retentissaient au loin. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous, bien plus gênant encore. J'essayai de lire dans son regard un message qui m'inciterait à l'inviter à boire un verre ce soir avec mes amis mais peut-être était-ce un peu trop tôt ?

« Bella … est-ce que tu accepterais de boire un verre avec moi ce soir ? En tout bien tout honneur. » Termina-t-il, son petit sourire en coin si irrésistible.

« J'aimerais beaucoup Edward … » Commençai-je. « Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec des amis aujourd'hui justement. »

« Bien, une autre fois peut-être alors ? » Répondit-il contrit. « Voici toujours mon numéro, si tu veux m'appeler un de ces quatre … »

Il déposa un petit papier dans ma main puis s'avança et me donna un baiser sur le front. Il tourna ensuite les talons alors que j'étais restée figée sur le trottoir, essayant de me souvenir où j'avais bien pu faire une boulette.

« EDWARD, attends ! »

Je le vis s'arrêter vingt mètres plus loin alors que je commençai à courir dans sa direction. Il fit demi-tour vers moi et lorsque j'arrivai près de lui, l'allure ralentie, je fixai son regard et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Viens ce soir … Je te présenterai à mes amis, si ça te dit. »

« Bella, je pense que … »

« Oui, tout va peut-être trop vite » Dis-je en me reculant un peu. « Mais cela ne t'engage à rien, je te le jure ! »

Je vis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sincère et mon ventre se noua douloureusement à l'idée qu'il refuse mon invitation. C'est vrai, j'allais sûrement trop vite en besogne. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou mais rencontrer mes amis ne l'engagerait pas à faire connaissance avec mon père et ma mère. Là, c'était même hors de question. Je visualisais déjà Charlie en train de lui faire passer un interrogatoire en règle et je voulais lui éviter cette mauvaise expérience.

« Je le sais Bella et … je serais heureux de rencontrer tes amis. » Dit-il enfin, mettant un terme à mon angoisse.

Mon cœur exécuta un saut périlleux dans ma poitrine et je me jetai sur lui en le serrant dans mes bras. Il rit contre mon cou et répondit à mon étreinte alors que des passants nous observaient, des expressions différentes affichées sur leur visage.

« On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller maintenant, les gens nous regardent. » Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Nous rejoignîmes nos voitures respectives, nos mains timidement entrelacées sur le chemin. Après un dernier baiser plus sage, je regagnai mon appartement pour prendre une bonne douche et effacer les traces de mon délit, surtout pour éviter des questions gênantes de la part de mes très chères collègues. J'enfilai un jeans foncé que j'avais acheté la semaine passée avec Alice et un corsage blanc avant de reprendre tout mon matériel. Je montai dans ma Volvo et filai jusqu'au bâtiment de l'association.

« Hey Bella, t'en as mis du temps ! » Demanda Angela alors que je passais en coup de vent.

« Oui, je suis allée manger un bout avant de revenir ! »

« Ah d'accord, à tout à l'heure ! » L'entendis-je répondre avant que je ne ferme ma porte.

Je me dépêchai de pointer avant de décrocher le téléphone qui venait de sonner au moment où je m'asseyais sur mon siège.

« Isabella Swan, j'écoute ? »

« Hey Bella, c'est Alice ! »

« Tout s'est bien passé, tu avais raison ! » Lançai-je, tout à trac.

« Waouh, tu me sembles bien pressée ! Raconte-moi tout, je te connais ! » Dit-elle, un rire dans la voix.

« Et bien, les gosses étaient très sympas mais le directeur est un vrai salopard ! Il a renvoyé une gamine uniquement parce qu'elle était enceinte et que les autres étaient perturbés ! »

« Il y en a qu'il faudrait battre pour leur comportement … Sinon, rien d'autre, franchement ? »

« Non Alice … qu'est … qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je sens que tu me caches quelque chose de bien plus important … »

« Mais non, tu te fais des idées, tout s'est très bien déroulé, c'est sûrement pour cette raison que tu me trouves si … joyeuse ! »

« Oui oui … bref, on en reparlera ce soir ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment- là et Jessica passa la tête, tout sourire. Je ne la portais pas du tout dans mon cœur. Elle m'avait fait un sale coup ce matin même si au final, j'avais beaucoup gagné dans cette histoire.

« Je te laisse Alice, on en discutera si tu veux … » Répondis-je en utilisant un ton qui taisait un secret.

« Oh si, il s'est passé quelq … »

« Bye Alice ! » La coupai-je en raccrochant.

Jessica, sans aucune gêne, s'était installée dans mon bureau et croisait les bras en détaillant mon visage, à la recherche d'une réponse. Décidément, tout le monde s'y mettait aujourd'hui !

« Alors Bella, sympa Monsieur Cullen ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et elle sembla apprécier ma réaction. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que j'avais donné une séance dans sa classe ? Je pris alors un air plus distant pour tenter de la leurrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Jessica ? »

« Mon amie Lauren t'a vue en sa compagnie … »

« C'est normal, j'ai travaillé dans sa classe, à ta place ! » Rétorquai-je, sur la défensive.

« Je sais et je me doute que tu as fait ton boulot correctement … Mais ce qui ennuie mon amie Lauren, c'est qu'elle vous a vu … »

Oh merde alors ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle nous avait surprise en plein ébat !

« Dans le parking, très proches … »

_Ouf !_

Je sentis mes soudaines sueurs froides s'évaporer comme par magie, comme si on venait de m'ôter un poids énorme de la conscience. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter et encore moins de lui avouer ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie privée. Jessica et moi ne n'avions aucun atome crochu à la différence d'Angela qui était discrète et de confiance.

« Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire Jessica, ton amie Lauren a dû mal interpréter les choses. Ce professeur m'a simplement expliqué qu'un de ses élèves avait parfois tendance à parler de travers … »

Je pensai soudain à Emmett qui m'avait gentiment cherché des poux mais dont l'attitude ne m'inquiétait pas. Je pris tout de même la décision d'en toucher deux mots à Edward, qui semblait vraiment prendre à cœur son métier et adorer ses élèves.

« Mouai, peut-être. Soit, je passais surtout te dire que tu avais réussi ton bizutage avec brio ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me tendant sa main manucurée à outrance.

Je me levai de mon fauteuil pour la serrer, un sourire faux sur le visage même si je ressentais une pointe de satisfaction m'envelopper. J'avais passé le test haut la main et j'allais dignement fêter l'événement ce soir, avec tous mes vrais amis. Et Edward …

Jessica quitta mon bureau et ma journée passa plus vite que je ne l'espérai. Je pointai mon dernier jour de la semaine avant de reprendre ma voiture et de rejoindre mon appartement. Je changeai une toute dernière fois de tenue, optant pour une robe noire à hauteur du genou, un léger décolleté sublimé par un collier en argent et des chaussures à talons pas trop hauts. Je changeai de sac à main, pris une veste légère puis partis à pied jusqu'à notre lieu de rendez-vous préféré, à mes amis et moi.

J'arrivais à vingt-heures cinq dans le pub et je croisai le regard de Jacob, coincé derrière son bar par des clients très consommateurs. Je vis ses yeux me dévorer sans gêne, me mettant soudain mal à l'aise. Je ne prenais jamais l'habitude de m'habiller si chic pour sortir, Jacob me découvrait vraiment féminine pour la première fois.

« Bella, on est là ! »

Alice me fit signe du fond de la salle, entourée par le couple que formaient Ben et Angela. Je les rejoignis rapidement pour échapper au regard ardent du propriétaire et leur fis la bise avant de m'asseoir.

« Tu es resplendissante ! » Lâcha Angela.

« J'allais le dire ! » Répondit Ben en taquinant sa compagne.

« Une occasion spéciale Bella ? » Demanda Alice, les yeux plissés pour me jauger.

« J'ai réussi le bizutage ! »

_Deux pour le prix d'un d'ailleurs_ …

« Félicitations ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Emily, une des serveuses du pub, nous apporta nos boissons et nous trinquèrent à mon succès. Jessica pensait me déstabiliser, me faire perdre mes moyens mais j'avais gagné la partie. J'avais même gagné beaucoup plus qu'un simple pari … Mes yeux errèrent rapidement dans tout le bar mais je ne vis aucune trace d'Edward. L'horloge accrochée au mur indiquait déjà vingt heures quarante-cinq et il était aux abonnés absents. J'expirai, déçue qu'il ne m'ait pas prévenue … à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais sérieusement ?

« Ca va Bella ? »

« Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée … »

Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de me joindre car je ne lui avais pas donné mon numéro. Je m'excusai auprès d'Alice et sortis du pub en cherchant son papier que j'espérais avoir toujours sur moi. Je le brandis hors de mon sac, victorieuse et composai son numéro, fébrile.

Première sonnerie, deuxième sonnerie, troisième sonn …

« Allô ? »

« Hum, Edward ? C'est … c'est Bella ! »

« Salut Bella ! Désolé d'être en retard, mon frère a eu un petit souci et … je n'avais pas ton numéro. »

« Oh d'accord, je comprends. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. »

« Non, tout va bien … je suis là maintenant. »

« Tu es là ? »

« Juste … derrière toi. » Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je sursautai en me retournant vers lui, plus beau que dans mes rêves. Il portait un jeans bleu foncé, une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons s'ouvraient sur son torse imberbe et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que ce matin.

« Tu es sublime Bella … » M'adressa-t-il en souriant.

« Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus … »

Il s'approcha pour m'embrasser chastement quand un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter. Je jetai un regard derrière lui et tombai sur un homme aux cheveux blonds mi longs, les yeux bleus et un sourire étrangement familier collé sur le visage.

« Ah oui hum Bella … je te présente mon frère, Jasper. »

Je me sentis soudain rougir comme une pivoine quand il s'approcha de moi et me fit un baisemain en guise de bonsoir.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Bella. »

« De même ! » Répondis-je en lançant un regard à Edward qui fixait ma main toujours dans celle de son frère.

« Et si on rentrait ? » Demanda Jasper en nous observant tour à tour, s'écartant de moi.

« Oui, vas-y, on te rejoint dans deux minutes … » Répondit Edward.

Jasper acquiesça puis passa le battant de la porte avant de se fondre dans la masse déjà impressionnante du pub.

« Ton frère semble très sympa ! » Dis-je pour casser le blanc qui nous enveloppait Edward et moi.

« Oui, il agit d'une façon très adroite pour séduire les gens qui l'entourent … il n'est pas psychologue pour rien ! » Lâcha-t-il en riant un peu.

« Sans doute, c'est une qualité non négligeable … » Répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Edward me regarda profondément avant de s'avancer vers moi, saisir ma nuque et plaquer ses lèvres si tentantes sur les miennes. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir montrer son territoire à son frère, même s'il n'était pas avec nous. Jasper dégageait beaucoup de charme, comme son frère, mais Edward avait ce petit quelque chose qui me plaisait davantage.

Son baiser bref mais intense nous laissa le souffle coupé, front contre front pour essayer de récupérer avant de retourner rejoindre les autres.

« J'espère que cela ne t'ennuie pas que mon frère se joigne à nous … »

« Non … je pense même que c'est une très bonne idée ! » Dis-je alors qu'il m'observait, perplexe.

« Alice, ma meilleure amie n'aura pas à tenir la chandelle … enfin, tu vois quoi … » Tentai-je d'expliquer, m'enfonçant davantage.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais nous considérer comme un couple. Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui même si j'avais de plus en plus de chances que notre rencontre atypique mène vers du long terme. S'il n'avait cherché qu'à me sauter comme certaines collègues aimaient à utiliser le terme, Edward ne m'aurait pas invitée ce midi, aurait refusé ma proposition de ce soir, ne m'aurait pas embrassée si intensément …

« Viens, rentrons avant que tous s'impatientent ! » Proposa-t-il en nous amenant à l'entrée du pub.

J'entrai première, le regard de Jacob de nouveau sur moi avant de se poser sur Edward et … sa main autour de ma taille. Ses traits se durcirent avant de revenir sur mon visage et je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Je ne cherchai pas à le rendre malheureux mais cette façon lui permettrait de vraiment tourner la page et de comprendre que je n'étais définitivement pas intéressée. J'avançai dans la foule et les quelques femmes présentes dévorèrent aussi Edward, ce qui ne m'étonna pas. Il avait tout pour lui et il m'avait choisie alors que certaines d'entre elles avaient de bien meilleurs atouts que moi.

« Attend-moi deux petites secondes, je vais chercher Jasper ! » Susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma tempe et de filer.

Je vis soudain Jacob faire le tour du bar et cherchai une issue pour éviter l'esclandre. J'avais beau ne pas lui appartenir, il pouvait parfois se montrer persécutant.

« Waouh Bella, t'es vachement bien fringuée ce soir dis donc ! »

« Jacob, fous-moi la paix, s'il te plaît. »

« Alors comme ça t'oses amener ton gars dans mon pub ? »

« Il est ouvert à tout le monde que je sache et je n'ai absolument aucun compte à te rendre ! » rétorquai-je en voulant partir.

« Reste ici, je n'ai pas terminé ! » S'énerva-t-il en saisissant mon poignet.

« Arrête Jacob, c'est peut-être TON pub mais cesse d'harceler tes clients ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! » Dis-je en tentant d'échapper à son emprise.

« Lâche-la elle t'a dit … »

« De quoi je me mêle ducon ! » Cracha Jacob, essayant de déclencher une bataille.

« Cette demoiselle aimerait que vous la laissiez tranquille, à moins que vous ne compreniez pas le français. »

« T'es dans mon pub mon gars alors ne me sors pas de mes gonds ! » Prévint-il.

« Je ne cherche pas la guerre, juste que tu la laisses passer la soirée avec ses amis. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle parte et ne revienne jamais, hein ? » Lança-t-il, touchant un point sensible.

Jacob lâcha enfin mon poignet que je massai doucement alors qu'il s'approchait de Jasper qui avait pris ma défense. Il le toisa de haut en bas alors que Jasper ne bronchait pas, ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il se tourna vers moi alors qu'Edward était réapparu comme par magie à mes côtés, ses yeux d'un noir à faire peur.

« Tâche de tenir ton copain et son pote en laisse à l'avenir ! » Lâcha-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais aux deux concernés.

« Jacob … tu te fais mal tout seul ! Une fois pour toute, je ne t'aime pas mais j'aime l'ambiance de ton pub alors s'il te plaît, ne gâche pas tout … »

Je le vis serrer les points avant de faire demi-tour en rejoignant Emily qui criait après lui pour venir l'aider. Je remerciai Jasper pour son intervention et je nous menai à mon petit groupe qui s'inquiétait de ne pas me voir revenir.

« Désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, Jasper avait disparu et je le cherchais. Je sais où il était maintenant … »

J'embrassai le coin de sa bouche rapidement pour lui montrer que je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur et nous atteignîmes enfin ma table. Quand Alice m'aperçut en compagnie de deux beaux jeunes hommes, je pus presque voir sa bouche tomber sur la table. J'aurais mis ma main au feu qu'elle aurait réagi de cette manière.

« Votre attention tout le monde. Je vous présente Jasper, un futur bon ami et son frère Edward … hum mon … »

« Son petit-ami ! » Termina-t-il pour moi, serrant la main de Ben.

Il ne manquait plus que l'eau et l'aquarium pour qu'Alice soit dans son élément. Elle n'avait dieu que pour Jasper et n'avait certainement rien entendu de ce qu'Edward venait de lancer. Son frère dut remarquer la forte impression qu'il avait faite sur elle et s'assit à ses côtés en lui adressant un sourire que je commençais à connaître.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit … » Chuchotais-je à Edward qui riait avec moi.

La soirée se passa magnifiquement bien, tous les « couples » formés à table discutant l'un avec l'autre. Je ne revis plus une seule fois Jacob de la soirée alors qu'Emily travaillait d'arrache-pied dans tout le pub, autant au bar qu'entre les tables.

Edward et Jasper avaient réussi à s'intégrer parmi mes amis, avaient d'ailleurs très vite sympathisé avec Ben qui leur avait avoués se sentir beaucoup moins seuls maintenant qu'ils étaient là, ce qui lui avait valu une tape sur la tête par Angela. La soirée s'était achevée sur un dernier toast à notre rencontre et Alice crut bon d'ajouter sa petite note humoristique.

« Et bizutage Bella, surtout ! »

Edward rit avec tout le monde alors que mes joues brûlaient littéralement. Angela lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était tramé dans l'association, en n'omettant pas de se moquer de Jessica et ses manières. Ce que personne ne savait c'est que je ne pensais pas du tout à ce bizutage-là, il était d'une toute autre nature. Edward avait très vite compris ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état et sa main s'était glissée discrètement sur ma cuisse, sous ma robe …

Nous avions tous quittés le pub à une heure avancée de la nuit, nos rires animant la rue que nous traversions. Angela et Ben étaient repartis de leur côté alors qu'Alice entretenaient Jasper avec le même entrain qu'au tout début de la soirée. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde embêté, un sourire franc habillant son visage.

Edward tenait fermement ma taille alors que ma tête reposait contre son épaule. J'étais un peu fatiguée par cette journée incroyable que j'avais vécue. Alice m'avait brièvement fait la bise avant de retourner vers Jasper et de partir avec lui pour marcher seuls, peut-être même jusqu'à son appartement. Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes tous les deux dans la rue que j'habitais et il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée, mon frère aussi j'ai l'impression ! »

« Je suis contente que tu sois venu et que tu te sois plu … »

Un petit blanc succéda avant que je ne continue sur ma lancée.

« Ca te dirait de … boire un dernier café ? » Osai-je demander.

« J'aimerais beaucoup mais Jasper est venu en voiture avec moi … »

C'est à ce moment précis que son portable vibra et qu'il lut un message dont je ne me doutais de la provenance. Je le vis rouler des yeux avant de le remettre dans sa poche et s'avancer près de moi.

« Je viens de revoir ta proposition et j'accepte … »

Nous rîmes sur le court chemin qui menait à ma cuisine, en imaginant son frère et ma meilleure amie certainement partis pour des réjouissances. Jasper savait vraisemblablement ce qu'il voulait, autant qu'Edward … un trait de famille certainement. Je préparai le café comme promis et le laissai visiter mon humble appartement, un nœud à l'estomac.

« J'aime beaucoup ton appartement, il te ressemble. » Dit-il en me rejoignant dans la cuisine.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, simple mais très accueillant, on s'y sent bien… »

Je rougis en versant le café dans nos tasses avant de nous entraîner dans mon salon pour nous asseoir confortablement. Seul le faible tic-tac de mon horloge murale brisait le silence entre nous. Je sentais son regard se poser sur moi à maintes reprises, comme s'il cherchait une quelconque approbation pour s'approcher de moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Qui aurait-pensé que je me retrouverais ce soir en charmante compagnie, pour la première fois, dans mon appartement ? Pas moi en tout cas. Edward était un homme sensible et respectueux, qui savait ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Voulait-il de moi dans la sienne ? Ce dont j'étais sûre, c'est que mon sixième sens me criait que j'étais bien partie pour que mon rêve s'exauce.

Il était assis à côté de moi à présent, sa main cherchant la mienne avant de la trouver. Je n'osais pas avouer tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas, trop incertaine encore des conséquences de mes paroles. J'étais intimement persuadée qu'Edward était l'homme que j'attendais, l'homme dont j'espérais depuis si longtemps. Dès que je l'avais vu, j'avais su que je ne pourrais l'oublier, même si je pensais que je lui serais indifférent.

« Bella, tu es avec moi ? » M'interpella-t-il.

« Quoi ? Oh pardon, je … »

« Tu réfléchissais … oui, je m'en doutais ! » Rit-il. « A quoi pensais-tu, cette fois ? »

« Et bien, je me remémorais cette journée fantastique et en même temps si … inimaginable. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Ce matin ? »

« Oui, c'est ce qui me préoccupais enfin m'occupais l'esprit plutôt … »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Non ! » Me hâtais-je de répondre. « Pas une seule seconde. C'est juste que je … je ne réalise que je t'ai plu au point de nous mener jusque-là. »

« Bella, tu te sous-estimes ! » Rétorqua-t-il en tournant ma tête vers lui. « Tu es tellement naturelle … tu rayonnes et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es tellement … parfait que je me demande encore ce que tu peux bien me trouver. »

« Je viens de te le dire et je pensais qu'avec ce que nous avions partagé, tu l'avais compris… »

« Je dois avoir un problème ! » Dis-je en riant.

« Bella, tu es parfaite à mes yeux, ne te cherche pas de défauts parce que je ne serai jamais d'accord avec toi ! » Lâcha-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je répondis à son baiser qui se fit plus ardent. Je parvins à déposer miraculeusement nos tasses sur la table avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Nos langues se mêlèrent pendant que nos mains caressaient nos corps enfiévrés. Je posai les miennes sur son torse avant de déboutonner sa chemise fébrilement. Il attrapa soudain mes poignets en se reculant légèrement.

« Bella … ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? » Répondis-je en me frottant à la légère bosse que formait son pantalon.

« Si je m'écoutais, il y a longtemps que tu serais nue … mais je pense surtout à toi. Tu … tu n'as pas mal ? » Demanda-t-il préoccupé, tentant de faire abstraction des sensations que je faisais naître chez lui.

« Juste un peu mais ça passera. » Répondis-je, sincère et déterminée à recommencer.

Je terminai de déboutonner sa chemise et passai mes doigts sur son torse qui se contractait durement sous mes caresses. Ses mains passèrent sous ma robe pour câliner mes cuisses puis palper mes fesses qui se mouvaient en même temps que son bassin. Il me souleva soudain et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui, désignant d'un signe de tête la porte de ma chambre.

Il me déposa sur le lit puis m'observa, les cheveux éparpillés autour de ma tête et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il se plaça délicatement sur moi puis m'embrassa avant que je ne roule pour me retrouver sur ses cuisses. Je me relevai en le fixant puis descendis la tirette de ma robe avant de la faire tomber, exhibant mes sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle. Ses émeraudes scintillèrent dans la pénombre de la pièce et ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui, entre ses jambes.

« Comment peux-tu ne pas te trouver magnifique … » Souffla-t-il, embrassant mon nombril.

Je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux doux puis me baissai pour l'embrasser langoureusement, m'installant de nouveau sur ses cuisses fermes. Mes doigts errèrent sur ses tablettes de chocolat avant d'ouvrir son pantalon et le descendre. Je léchai ma lèvre inférieure avant de reculer et de le dénuder pour de bon.

Sa verge rose s'émergea enfin à mes yeux et j'enroulai mes doigts tout autour avant de la branler doucement. Edward me regardait, sa lèvre entre les dents, alors que j'accélérai le rythme toujours plus. Je repensai une fraction de secondes à Rosalie et je sus ce que je voulais accomplir alors. Je me penchai vers son bas-ventre, un peu stressée mais désireuse de lui faire du bien comme il me l'avait si admirablement fait.

« Attends Bel … »

Son gland se retrouva entre mes lèvres alors qu'un son rauque sortit des siennes. Je n'avais pas le mode d'emploi de la meilleure fellation, je laissai donc mon instinct me guider, très bon conseiller jusqu'à présent. Ma langue tournoya autour de son bout avant que je ne prenne plus de longueur, une main enserrant sa base et l'autre caressant ses bourses. Ma tête montait et descendait toujours plus vite sur son manche jusqu'à ce qu'il m'écarte de l'objet de toutes mes attentions.

J'émis une plainte avant que sa bouche vienne rejoindre la mienne, gonflée et impétueuse. Il me retourna sur le dos puis ôta à une vitesse surprenante les seuls vêtements encore présents sur mon corps. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait me préparer pour lui mais il n'en avait franchement pas besoin, je l'étais depuis un moment.

« Edward, plus vite … »

Il sauta du lit puis chercha un préservatif dans la poche de son pantalon. Il le déposa sur le drap puis tenta d'écarter mes cuisses pour y loger sa tête mais je le stoppai net avant de prendre l'emballage du condom pour le déchirer.

« Beaucoup plus vite … »

Il l'enfila puis se glissa entre mes cuisses désormais grandes ouvertes, un sourire craquant sur les lèvres.

« Je veux que tu me dises d'arrêter si tu as trop mal, d'accord ? »

« Oui, promis … »

Edward fixa mon regard puis me pénétra, très lentement alors que je sentais une légère douleur étreindre mon bas-ventre. J'inspirai une goulée d'air lorsqu'il s'arrêta un peu, mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de moi.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Un peu mal mais c'est supportable. »

Il acquiesça puis reprit mes lèvres pour un long baiser, rentrant en sortant de mon intérieur humide et serré qui se contractait de plus en plus sous un plaisir nouveau. Je laissai un gémissement s'échapper de ma bouche et entourai plus fort ses reins pour lui montrer que j'aimais ce qu'il faisait. Il embrassa ma poitrine, son souffle effleurant ma peau sensible et réactive. Son bassin claqua subitement contre mes hanches et je criai de bonheur d'être remplie aussi bien.

« Bella, si tu savais comme tu me plais … »

« Tu me plais aussi Edward … tellement … »

Je donnai un petit coup de rein pour prendre position au-dessus de lui et contrôler ainsi les pénétrations. Mes hanches bougèrent sur lui puis je m'enfonçai entièrement sur sa verge imposante. Nous gémîmes longtemps notre plaisir puis j'accélérai mes coups pendant que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau de mes hanches.

« Mmm vas-y bouge … bouge sur moi mon ange … oh, OUI ! »

Je me relevai et retombai sur son membre pour la seconde fois, jouissant de l'entendre perdre pied peu à peu. Je n'en revenais pas de me comporter de la sorte, moi la jeune vierge à peine déflorée qui se déhanchait comme une furie sur le plus beau spécimen qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Je me retrouvai soudain de nouveau sur le dos, son membre entrant et sortant toujours plus vite dans mon antre bouillant.

« Plus vite Edward … fais-moi jouir ! »

« Oh Bella … merde oui, je vais te faire décoller ! »

Nous ne contrôlions plus nos propos qui nous excitaient davantage. Nous n'étions plus que cris et plaisir, nos corps valsant sur le tempo de l'ivresse charnelle. Mes cuisses serrèrent ses côtes pendant que j'hurlai sous un coup profond. Nos langues se livrèrent bataille pendant que nos mains se caressaient sensuellement. Ses doigts pressèrent mes fesses et son bassin claqua une fois, deux fois, trois fois en moi alors que mes ongles griffaient son dos sous l'orgasme qui s'infiltrait dans toutes les fibres de mon corps.

« Oh oui … oui c'est ça, viens, viens ave … BELLAAAAA ! »

« Edwaaard … OOOH OUIIIIIII … »

_**TROIS ANS PLUS TARD**_

« Putain Bella, tu m'as tué … »

« Mmm … »

« J'espère que ça portera ses fruits. » Dit-il en embrassant mes lèvres d'un doux baiser.

Nous prîmes une douche câline avant qu'il ne parte à l'école pour donner cours de français. Edward et moi nous étions installés ensemble depuis deux ans, un an pile après notre rencontre des plus inhabituelles. Il était venu habiter dans mon appartement, suffisamment grand pour nous deux avant l'achat d'une éventuelle maison si nous nous marions. Pour l'instant, notre situation nous convenait parfaitement. Nous nous aimions énormément, comme au premier jour, et nous nous le prouvions avec toujours autant d'entrain.

Une seule petite chose avait cependant changé depuis trois ans : je ne travaillais plus dans l'association. J'avais décidé d'ouvrir ma propre boîte de communication pour des échanges avec des sociétés australiennes, tout cela pour éviter aux travailleurs des deux pays de prendre sans cesse l'avion. Edward m'avait soutenue et mon projet s'était concrétisé, permettant ainsi de créer de nouveaux emplois en Angleterre.

Alice m'avait également apporté son aide, elle qui pourtant jonglait difficilement entre sa vie professionnelle et privée. D'un côté, ses croquis de vêtements de mode avaient pris une forme plus concrète puisqu'elle voyait maintenant son travail très demandé et apprécié. De l'autre, Alice entretenait une relation fusionnelle avec Jasper, le frère de mon cher et tendre, qui était devenu un très bon ami pour ne pas dire très possible beau-frère. Nous adorions passer des soirées à quatre au restaurant ou à six lorsque Ben et Angela se joignaient à nous, quand ils trouvaient une nounou pour garder leur petite fille de un an et demi, Julia.

Lorsqu'Edward et moi avions vu cette petite merveille dans son berceau à la maternité, cela nous avait donné des idées mais nous voulions attendre encore un petit peu avant de nous lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure. Cependant depuis quelques mois, l'envie d'être mère me trottait plus souvent dans la tête, moi qui jusqu'à dix-huit ans me révulsais à donner la vie. Comme aime si souvent dire mon père, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

J'avais arrêté de prendre la pilule depuis deux mois et Edward s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il me faisait l'amour tantôt avec douceur, tantôt bestialement, tantôt passionnément. Ce matin, il m'avait fait jouir si fort que ma tête en avait tourné. Je ne m'ennuyais jamais avec lui, sur tous les plans.

Ma journée passa relativement vite et j'avais profité de ma pause midi pour aller acheter un test de grossesse à la pharmacie. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber enceinte tout de suite car beaucoup de copines de faculté m'avaient expliqué avoir attendu six mois voire un an avant qu'elles ne réussissent. J'étais donc rentrée à notre appartement juste après pour vérifier comme chaque semaine s'il y avait des changements. Je fus à la fois effrayée et émue quand mon test me révéla deux jolies barres roses sur le petit écran.

« Ben mince alors. »

Je décidai de téléphoner à Edward avant de me raviser. Mieux valait lui annoncer de vive voix plutôt que par un combiné. Je retournai à mon travail comme si de rien n'était puis passai au supermarché pour acheter des produits pour le petit dîner que je nous concocterais. Je dressai la table dans le salon puis m'affairai dans la cuisine à la préparation de mon plat. J'entendis soudain des clés tourner dans la serrure avant que la voix de mon trésor ne retentisse.

« Je suis rentré mon ange ! »

« Je suis dans la cuisine ! »

Il me rejoignit alors et siffla en découvrant mon travail.

« Ca sent divinement bon dis moi ! On a des invités ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

« Non, juste un petit dîner en amoureux. » Répondis- je simplement.

« Hum, j'aime les surprises … » Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, ses bras enlaçant ma taille.

« Va t'installer au lieu de me tenter, ça va être prêt. »

J'apportai le repas à table puis ôtai mon tablier lui dévoilant une toute nouvelle robe, une création personnelle d'Alice.

« Waouh, tu es resplendissante Bella ! »

« Merci, c'est Alice qui l'a dessinée. »

Nous mangeâmes ensuite tranquillement, discutant de la journée que nous venions de passer. J'omettais certains détails évidemment, pour garder la surprise totale lorsqu'il ouvrirait le petit cadeau que j'avais enveloppé. Ce n'était rien, juste une petit chose mais qui avait toute sa signification. Nous dégustâmes ensuite une bonne tartelette à la framboise avant que je n'aille dans notre chambre pour prendre le petit paquet.

« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui pourtant ! » Dit-il en riant, prenant le cadeau que je lui tendais.

Je restai debout près de lui, les battements de mon cœur redoublant d'intensité au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la découverte. Il ôta le petit couvercle du carton et en retira une minuscule paire de chaussettes, une bleue et une rose. Je le vis froncer les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément avant de vite écarquiller les yeux. Il avait compris.

« Tu … tu es enceinte ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre en hochant la tête alors qu'il se levait soudainement pour me prendre dans ses bras et me faire tournoyer dans les airs.

« Je vais être papa, tu te rends compte ! » S'extasia-t-il.

« Non, pas encore ! » M'exclamai-je en riant.

« Tu feras une magnifique maman Bella … » Lâcha-t-il, une main posée sur mon bas-ventre, les yeux brillants.

Cette nuit-là, il me refit l'amour tendrement et lentement, à tel point que j'en pleurai de joie quand l'orgasme me frappa. Il me serra fort dans ses bras en me susurrant qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée. Nous nous endormîmes, lovés l'un contre l'autre, au comble du bonheur. Et dire que je devais ma merveilleuse situation à Jessica Stanley …

* * *

_**J**e ressens toujours cette énorme appréhension à l'idée de savoir ce que vous pensez ! xD_

_**J**e ne suis pas une professionnelle mais j'espère que mon amour du français et des mots vous a permis de vous immerger dans cette OS ! :)_

_**J**e ne demande pas la lune vous savez, j'écris pour mon plaisir et le vôtre mais vous me rendriez encore plus heureuse en me laissant ne fut-ce qu'un tout petit commentaire ! ;D _

_**J**e vous remercie en tout cas de m'avoir lue et je vous dis à très bientôt pour un autre OS ou chapitre d'une de même histoires ! :P_

_**G**ros bisous à toutes et peut-être tous ! ;)_

**_ValouPili_**


	2. Note

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Coucou à toutes !_**

_**J**e voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en favoris, je ne m'attendais pas à un telle ferveur votre part. Je n'en reviens d'ailleurs toujours pas, c'est tellement nouveau ! **:)**_

_**J**e suis extrêmement heureuse que vous ayez passé un bon moment et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain OS que j'écrirai !_

_**J**e vais me creuser les méninges pour trouver une autre chouette idée à développer et vous la faire découvrir !_

_**C**ertaines m'ont demandé si j'allais écrire du POV Edward. Ce n'était pas d'actualité et cela ne l'est toujours pas mais je conserve soigneusement cette idée dans mon esprit, au cas où je changerais d'avis ! **;D**_

_**E**ncore merci à toutes et si certaines d'entre vous écrivent des fictions, postez-les, ne craigniez rien !_

_**J**'avais peur au tout début mais j'ai appris à me faire confiance puis quoi de mieux que de partager sa passion avec les autres ? **:D**_

_**B**isous & passez de bonnes vacances ! **:P**_

_**A** bientôt sur une de mes histoires ou un OS ! **;)**_

**_ValouPili_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
